


Two Women and a Pleasant Boy Walk into a Café

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, Sort of? - Freeform, don’t be alarmed by the original character tag, its sad so...., oh boy prepare to be sad y’all, sorry if this is weird and a little incoherent I wrote this at 11pm, thats the original character, this fic is told from the pov of a leblanc customer who also happens to be a spirit medium, this isn’t really focused on shuake very much but I still tagged it just in case, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: Two women and a pleasant boy walk into a café. They become so fond of the café and the people that work there that they decide to stay forever.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro's Mother, Akechi Goro & Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba & Isshiki Wakaba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Two Women and a Pleasant Boy Walk into a Café

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, this is told from the perspective of a Leblanc customer so if you don’t like that kind of pov, here’s your warning
> 
> Also this deals with ghosts and stuff so, uh, yeah  
> This is gonna get kinda sad

I’m a spirit medium, so living in the city is kind of hard since there are so many ghosts around along with all of the living people.

Because of this, I like sticking around virtually deserted places like a little café in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc. I stumbled across it a few years ago while exploring the less crowded parts of Tokyo.

It’s a cozy little place, with only three employees. A middle aged man with a receding hairline, a tall young man with messy black hair, and a short young woman with long orange hair. They all wear glasses.

They’re incredibly nice people, and the coffee and curry is amazing. But that’s not the only reasons for why I like it here. The biggest thing this place has going for it is the ghosts.

There’s enough of them that it’s entertaining to observe them, but not so much that it feels crowded. Some of them are ghosts of regulars who had passed on, others are new and have discovered this café during the afterlife. It’s fun to watch them go about their ghostly business.

But there are three ghosts who are much more interesting than the others. A woman with short black hair, and a mother and her son, both with shoulder length brown hair.

The other ghosts come and go as they please, but these three are always here, no matter what.

The black haired woman is usually watching over the young woman and middle aged man, smiling fondly as they make curry together.

The pleasant boy always sits at the bar, at the second seat from the door, and his mother sits right next to him. He watches the black haired boy work with a dreamy smile on his face. It seems like he’s in love, and his mother loves to tease him about it.

The pleasant boy and the black haired woman talk sometimes, but he always seems remorseful during their conversations. She tells him not to worry about it, but he still worries anyway. I still don’t know what he’s worrying about.

On certain days of the year, the people who work here will make a cup of coffee and leave it on the counter in a specific spot. No one is allowed to touch it for the entire day. Every August 21, one black coffee is placed on the bar at the second seat from the left. The black haired woman sits down at that seat and doesn’t move for the whole day.

Every December 11, one house blend with a lot of cream and sugar is placed on the bar at the second seat from the door. The pleasant boy takes his usual seat, which happens to be the one with the cup of coffee, and doesn’t move for the whole day.

The black haired boy sets out a plate of pancakes every June 2, and puts it right in front of the pleasant boy’s usual seat. He smiles a fond but sad smile, wishes the pleasant boy a happy birthday, and leaves the pancakes there. The pleasant boy sits in his usual seat and doesn’t move for the whole day. The black haired boy sits in the seat next to him and stares at the pleasant boy’s usual seat with the same fond, sad smile. Apparently the pleasant boy isn’t the only one who’s in love.

The brown haired woman doesn’t get coffee or pancakes left out for her. I’d feel bad for her, but she doesn’t seem to mind much. It seems like she’s just happy be here. Still, the people who run this place are pretty thoughtful, and not just because they remember to leave coffee out for dead people. They always remember how you like your coffee and curry, and they always provide speedy and polite service. The coffee and curry are absolutely to die for(hahaha) as well. I’ve tried to offer them my services as a medium in return for the wonderful experience of being in this café(let’s be honest, money is not a good enough payment for this) but they decline each time.

It’s a shame they won’t take me up on the offer. It seems like there’s three people who would like to talk to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, welcome to the end of the fic  
> I hope you enjoyed it! I spent all night writing this :p  
> Idk what else to say here tbh...  
> I hope I made you weep tears of sadness because I cried while writing this
> 
> Anyway, I was listening to Fuyu no Hanashi while writing this  
> If you haven’t heard that song, give it a listen! It’s really good!


End file.
